The Clone
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sam, her family, and Danny's family have been captured! And Danny and Tucker are all the way in Japan! What'll happen? DXS and it's a relivation fic.


**A/N BOARD! I've got nothing to do so I'll write a one-shot and see how it turns out. I'm not even sure what I'm going to write, but again I'M BOARD! So hopefully it won't be so bad you puke...if you do sorry...that's my bad...okay...I'll stop talking now. One more thing...I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Sam!" Danny yelled and ran into her house, "Sam!"

Danny ran all the mansion, "Sam! Mr. and Mrs. Manson! Ida!"

Danny went downstairs and found Ida trying to get off the floor, "Ida!" Danny yelled and helped her up.

"Danny?" Ida said.

Danny helped Sam's grandmother into her moving chair, "Are you okay?" Danny asked, "Where's Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Sam?"

"My son and daughter-in-law were in their room last I remember," Ida said, "Danny, what happened?"

Danny clinched his fists, "Hard to explain," Danny said, "But right now I need to go and make sure Mr. and Mrs. Manson are okay."

Danny ran upstairs, "Mr. and Mrs. Manson!" Danny yelled and ran into their room, "No! Mr. and Mrs. Manson!"

Danny shook the unconscious parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Manson?" Danny said, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

The Manson's slowly woke up, "Daniel?" Mrs. Manson said dazed.

Danny sighed, "Thank goodness," Danny said and help Mrs. Manson to the bed, "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Manson moaned, "Where's my Sammy-Kins?" she asked.

Danny went wide eyed, "Sam!" he yelled, "Where was she?"

"I believe she was in her room," Mrs. Manson said holding her head.

Danny laid Mrs. Manson on the backboard of her bed, "You shouldn't move Mrs. Manson," Danny said.

"Why are you helping us?" Mrs. Manson asked, "After all the things we did to your family?"

Danny looked at her, "I forgave you when you began," Danny said.

"How?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"It's something I have to do everyday with my family," Danny said, "If I can do it with my family then I can do it with you."

Mrs. Manson blinked in surprise, "I'm going to see if Sam's okay," Danny said and ran out of the main bedroom.

Danny ran into Sam's room, "Sam?" Danny yelled.

Danny ran around the room, "Sa-mmm" Danny said but his mouth was covered.

Danny lite up his hand with his ecto blast, "Sam?" Danny said.

"Are you Danny or the clone?" Sam asked glaring.

"Danny," Danny said.

"Prove it," Sam said.

"How?" Danny asked.

Sam thought for a minute, "Why do people call you clueless?" Sam asked.

Danny blinked, "How would I know that?" Danny asked.

"Okay, you're Danny," Sam said and exited the closet.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"If you were the clone then Vlad would have told you," Sam said.

"What? Never mind," Danny said, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, "I'm fine, but what's going on Danny? I figure out the clone thing after 'you' came in with rope, but how did Vlad do it?"

Danny sighed, "He somehow got my DNA again, only this time made a fully human me then recreated the accident," he said.

"That Fruitloop needs to learn to give-up," Sam said, "But now what?"

Danny clinched his fists, "His got mom, dad, and Jazz," Danny said, "And then he came after you and Tucker, but luckily Tucker is all the way in Japan, but you family's fine."

Sam nodded and went under her bed and grabbed ghost weapons, "Who knows who else that clone may take," Sam said.

Danny nodded and transformed and smirked which made Sam was confused, "Wait, your not Danny!"

"Took you long enough," 'Danny' said.

Sam managed to jump over the clone and run down the hall, "Where's Danny?" Sam yelled.

"Japan with Tucker," 'Danny' said. (**A/N Okay, the clone will be called Daniel**)

Sam was breathing heavily as she ran, "Nowhere to run Sam," Daniel said as he flew faster.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Danny's cell phone.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

My phone started ringing, "Dude, put it on speaker," Tucker said, "We're in the middle of a game."

"Alright," I said and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Dan-Ah!" Sam's voice came.

"Sam? Sam!" I yelled.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled.

"Ah! Put me down!" Sam yelled.

"Did you really think you could reach Danny?" a voice said.

"Uh, dude, that sounds like you," Tucker said (**A/N I rhymed lol**)

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "Vlad-mmm"

"Sam!" I yelled, "Who are you!"

"I'm you," the voice said, "A clone if you will."

"Plasmius," I said, "What are doing to Sam!"

Daniel laughed, "Nothing at the moment just like I"m doing with Sam's family and yours."

I gasped, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Daniel laughed, "Let's see how fast you can get here then," he said, "We'll be waiting," Dial Tone.

I growled and transformed, "Stay here Tuck, I don't want you captured to," I said, "If your parents ask...go ahead and tell them everything because I've got a feeling I won't be keeping my secret."

Tucker nodded, "Okay dude, good luck," he said.

I phased out of the hotel room and flew faster then I ever thought I could.

_**No one's Point of View**_

Tucker's parents entered the room, "Where's Danny?" Tabitha asked.

Tucker sighed, "Sit down," he said, "You're about to figure out what's been happening over the past two years."

_**With Sam**_

Daniel threw Sam and her family into a cell with Danny's family. Sam growled and ran for the door, but Daniel closed it, "Let us go!" Sam yelled.

Daniel laughed, "Why?"

"Phantom!" Maddie yelled, "Let everyone go and we may go easy on you later."

Daniel laughed, "You still haven't figured it out?"

Jazz and Sam gasped, "Don't!" they yelled, but all in vain.

The blue ring appeared around Daniel's waist. Daniel was now his human form, "Danny!" Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy, and Ida yelled in shock.

Daniel laughed and leaned against the wall, "Understand now? Are all the pieces coming into place?" he asked.

"Danny?" Maddie said, "Why?"

"That's not Danny" Sam said, "That's a clone created by Plasmius the real Danny is in Japan."

Daniel laughed, "Way to ruin the fun Sam," Daniel said.

Sam glared, "Let us go," she said.

Daniel left the wall and came closer to Sam and she backed up slightly. Daniel smirked, "So Danny was right..." he said.

"What?" Jazz and Sam said.

"You're scared of him...all of you," he said.

"No!" Sam and Jazz yelled, "No we aren't!"

Daniel smirked, "Doesn't look that way."

Sam glared at Daniel, "We are not afraid of Danny, but we are afraid of YOU!"

Daniel laughed darkly, "We'll see about that, but first..." Daniel phased his hand in the cell and grabbed Sam, "Ah!" Sam yelled in shock.

"Sam!" everyone yelled.

Daniel held Sam's hands behind her. Sam growled and tried to kick him, but her phased through her kick and she fell to the floor, "Nice try Sam," Daniel said, "But I have all of Danny's memories so I know all your moves," Daniel smirked and leaned down to Sam's ear, "But I'm not so clueless," he whispered.

Sam struggled to get out of Daniel grip and Daniel laughed, "Don't even try Sam," Daniel said.

Daniel grabbed rope and tied Sam's hands and feet. Sam tired to get out, but Daniel tied them so tight that she was starting to lose feeling. Daniel smirked and put a cloth over her mouth then picked her up with one hand and threw her in a corner, "Sam!" everyone in the cell yelled.

Sam's eyes were shut in pain. Daniel laughed and went over to her, "So much for you being strong," Daniel said.

Sam glared at him and a growled rumbling in her throat. Daniel laughed, "How Danny can stand you I'll never know."

"It's called friendship," Danny said phasing in.

"Danny!" everyone yelled.

Danny looked at Sam and glared at Daniel, "If she's hurt in anyway..."

"What?" Daniel asked transforming, "I know all your moves Danny."

Danny charged up his ecto blasts and Daniel charged up his ice powers, "Don't even try," Daniel said, "Or Sam will be frozen solid."

Sam went wide eyed when Danny dropped his ecto blasts. Sam shook her head and screaming. Daniel smirked, "Good boy," Daniel said, "Now turn human."

Danny glared, but turned human and landed on the floor, "Let Sam go," Danny said.

Daniel turned human and walked over to Danny, "Why?" Daniel asked.

Danny growled, but then yelled in pain when Daniel shocked him with the Plasmius Maximus, "Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"That should hold you for 24 hours," Daniel said and threw Danny into the cell with Sam.

Danny ran over to Sam and untied her, "Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam rubbed her wrists trying to get the circulation back in her wrists, "I'm fine," Sam said.

Danny sighed with relief, "Is everyone else okay?"

Jazz hugged her little brother tight, "Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I'm fine, a little tired from flying all the way from Japan but fine. Uh...so, how much trouble am I in?"

Maddie and Jack hugged Danny tighter than Jazz, "You know I don't have my ghost half, so I have to breathe," Danny said.

Maddie and Jack let Danny go, "We're so sorry Danny, we feel like idiots," Maddie said.

"It's okay, I forgave you guys a long time ago," Danny said, "And Mr. and Mrs. Manson, don't blame Sam for anything. I tried to get her to stop helping, but she blames herself for what happened to me."

"Because it's my fault!" Sam yelled.

"No, it's not," Danny said calmly.

"Daniel," Jeremy said.

Danny turned to Sam's dad, "We're sorry, we miss judged you. It seems like you've been protecting Sam so we thank you for that."

Danny blinked in shock, but smiled, "Thanks."

Danny got up and went to the door, "Sam, did you happen to bring any weapons with you?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded and dug in her pocket, "Dang! He took it!" Sam yelled.

Danny sighed, "Then we go with plan B," he said, "Wanna help?"

Sam nodded, "On three?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, "One, Two,"

"Three," Sam said and both her and Danny kicked the door down.

"Okay, we need to hurry," Danny said and ran upstairs with everyone close behind.

When they arrived in a living room Danny was pulled away, "Whoa!" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" everyone yelled.

Sam ran to where Danny disappeared, "Uh-oh," Sam said.

Both Danny and Daniel were on the floor holding there head, "Who's who?" Ida asked.

Both Danny's looked at each other and glared. Sam looked at both of them then got an idea. She scanned the room and found her bag full of weapons, "Okay," Sam said, "I'm going to ask you both questions and the first one to get the answer wrong gets fired with a weapon."

Both Danny's went wide eyed, "Sam?" Jazz said worried.

"I know what I'm doing," Sam said, "First question, what's the name of the first clone Plasmius created?"

"Danielle or Dani," both Danny's said.

"How do you see her?" Sam asked.

"My daughter," they both said again.

Maddie and Jack blinked in shock. Sam came closer, "What's Tucker's favorite color?"

"Green."

"Where's this going?" Jazz asked.

"What's Tucker's parents names?"

"Tabitha and Walter."

"What's my real name?" Sam asked.

"Samantha," the Danny on the right said.

"Wrong," Sam said and fired, "Danny knows not to call me by my real name no matter what."

Daniel growled, "Little trickster."

"Nice one Sam," Danny said, "Look out!"

Danny grabbed Sam and dodged Daniel's ecto blast. Daniel was in his ghost form ecto blast glowing, "You can't beat me," Daniel said.

Danny looked at Jazz, "Plan 50D," Danny said.

Jazz nodded and grabbed the Specter Deflector. Daniel laughed, "I know all your little plans," Daniel said.

Sam grabbed the Deflector from Jazz and ran at Daniel, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

Daniel fired at Sam, but she dodged it and put the deflector around him, "Ah!" Daniel yelled and turned human.

"I'm faster than Jazz," Sam said.

Daniel glared at Sam, "You little," Daniel said and started to attack Sam, but Danny stopped his attack.

"It's a fair fight now," Danny said and sent Daniel flying into the wall.

Daniel glared at Danny and the battle continued. Sam went over to Jazz, "Danny's going to need help," Sam whispered.

Jazz nodded, "Mom, dad," Jazz said, "Follow us."

Sam, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack slowly moved to the battle between the two Danny's. Sam handed them Wrist Rays, "Aim for the Danny with the Deflector."

They fired and Daniel fell unconscious. Danny smiled, "Thanks, but now what do we do with him?"

Sam pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in, "That," Sam said, "Maybe Clockwork will know what to do with him."

Danny nodded, "I may want to call Tucker and see how his parents are taking all the information," Danny said.

Danny went outside and Sam followed him, "Hey Tuck," Danny said, "Yeah were fine, but I won't be flying back. The clone used the Plasmius Maximus on me. Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow. How'd your parents take it? Good, yeah mine took it well as did Sam's. Okay, see you tomorrow."

Danny hung up, "Tuck's parents took it very well," Danny said to Sam.

"Good," Sam said, "You okay Danny?"

Danny smiled, "I'm fine, Skulker's harder to beat."

Sam laughed, "True, but it was more tricky."

Danny nodded, "But Plasmius won't get away with this. That reminds me, I still have to find Danielle."

"She'll be fine Danny, she's you after all," Sam said smiling.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, but still."

"Danny stop, your sounding like you dad," Sam said.

Danny laughed, "Sorry," Danny said.

Sam kissed Danny's cheek, "I'm glad your okay," Sam said and started to walk away, but Danny turned her around and kissed her.

Sam smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away and smiled at each other. Sam hugged Danny tight and Danny kissed her cheek. Unknown to them their parents and Jazz were watching, "Aw!" Maddie whispered.

"It's about time," Jazz whispered.

**A/N Okay done. Hope it was okay because I just made this up as I went. R&R.**


End file.
